Good Morning Beautiful - Fremione (one shot)
by I-dare-you-run
Summary: Fremione fic - Nothing better than waking up to good morning sex ;) Smut My first one shot, hope it's alright xx


Hermione rolled over, awoken by the bright morning sunlight streaming in through the venetian blinds.A familiar red haired boy laid beside her, in a deep slumber. Freckles covered his pale face, illuminated by the light of the new eyelids fluttered as he slept on,breathing calm sighs as the oxygen from the air entered his body and travelled to his lungs. Hermione watched as his chest rose and fell with each rhythmic breath. Her gaze travelled his long, muscular body, mostly covered by mounds of blanket. "He is just as sweet and attractive when he is asleep", Hermione thought to herself, smiling. There was something about him, something so captivating but subtle at the same time. She had been having feelings for this ginger boy for the past 6 years. She always told herself that she shouldn't think about him like that, he was one of her best friend's older brothers. She always thought that he would never bother to even take a second look at her, that she would never be good enough for him. But there he was, sleeping peacefully beside stirred slightly as he slowly opened his eyelids that framed deep pools of blue."Morning beautiful" he said softly, leaning over to kiss Hermione softly on the lips. She opened her mouth slightly, feeling his warm, sweet breath and allowing his tongue to explore her shifted on the bed, resting his left hand on Hermione's chin and pulling her slightly closer to trailed his soft fingertips down her collar bone, then cupped her breasts in both of his hands. Hermione felt a shiver run through her, letting a soft moan escape from her moist lips as Fred continued to passionately kiss her. His hands began to roam her body, softly caressing her, Hermione reacting with soft gasps. She ran her fingers through Fred's shoulder - length hair as he left a trail of kisses down her body, from her lips to her belly button. She arched her back in anticipation as Fred slid his hands down her torso to the top of her underwear. He traced his finger along the elastic, teasing her and sending shivers down her spine. Hermione whimpered pleadingly, feeling her arousal increase with every stroke of Fred's hand. She wrapped her legs around Fred's and stared up at him, his dark blue eyes seemed to go on forever, boaring into the very depths of her soul. Fred chuckled to himself, a grin spreading across his face. He wrapped his hands around Hermione's back, unhooking her bra and exposing her pale, rounded breasts. Fred tossed the bra aside, then slid the black cotton underwear off her slim legs. Hermione looked up at Fred with lust filled eyes, every fibre in her body wanting him. Fred leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on Hermione's neck as he entered her, causing her to gasp with shocking pleasure and slight pain. Fred waited for Hermione to adjust to him, kissing her with burning desire before he began to bury himself inside her. Hermione moaned loudly with each thrust, feeling the length of his hard arousal. She raked her nails up his back and along his spine, sending shivers through his being. Fred kissed Hermione passionately on the lips, muffling her whimpers. He broke away from her mouth, sliding his mouth down her neck, lightly sucking and biting at her pulse point. Hermione drew in a sharp breath as Fred quickened his pace, still biting at her skin. He kissed her once again on the lips, smiling as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, her moans growing louder as she neared orgasm. A loud moan errupted from her lips as she came undone, her walls clenching around Fred as he thrust into her and continued his attack of kisses over her neck and shoulders. He climaxed soon after, breathing heavily and groaning with satisfaction. They collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed, panting as Fred brushed a strand of Hermiones hair from her eyes. She leant in and kissed Fred on his cheek,sitting up suddenly. Hermione pushed herself up from the matress, turning to gaze at Fred seductively."Good morning indeed" she stated, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.


End file.
